


Dropping the Ball

by nochick_fics



Series: A Roy/Ed New Year's [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: A new year approaches...





	Dropping the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



> Originally written in 2016.

Ed opened his eyes just in time to see the gigantic ball begin to make its descent on the television. Witty remarks about dropping balls passed through his mind, but he was too preoccupied with what was to happen to dwell on them for too long. After all, the dawn of a new year didn’t happen every day.   
  
As the ball was just about to reach the bottom, with five seconds to go, Ed smiled. The excitement of the moment was reaching its peak, and he caressed Roy’s cheek with automail fingers while counting down in his head.  
  
_Four… three… two…_  
  
“One!” he screamed, tossing back his head.  
  
A new year wasn’t the only thing that was coming.  
  
He pulled his cock out of Roy’s mouth and took himself in hand, tugging and stroking and then spurting all over the older man’s flushed face. Afterwards, Ed fell back, gasping and spent as the sounds of “Auld Lang Syne” filled the room. Of course he couldn’t help but sing along in his own special way:  
  
“My boooyfriend Roy just sucked my cock, and I bleeeeew my load on tiiiiiiime! He’s got a face full of my cum, and heeee looks mighty fiiiiiine.”  
  
Roy smirked at the incorrect but oh so accurate lyrics. “Happy New Year to you too, Ed.”


End file.
